Magic and Mayhem
by HeteroChromium
Summary: Klarion gets sent back home by his older brother. However, even when he's dimensions away, he still manages to cause chaos. Danger lurks around every corner as past events are revived. No one is safe. No one, not even Klarion in the world he was born in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! The idea for this just struck me while waiting for my sister to finish piano class because mine got cancelled because I forgot to bring my books. Have been wanting to write a Klarion the Witch Boy fic for quite some time, actually. Anyways, enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, I WILL have an episode based on either Robin the Boy Wonder or Klarion. It's just not fair! I mean why does it seem that the other main characters of Young Justice have a special episode for them and Robin does not? I mean, Kaldur has Downtime, Wally has Denial, Megan has Welcome to Happy Harbour, Superboy has Disordered, Artemis has Homefront (Robin doesn't count for this because it's based more on Artemis's thoughts) and even Roy (Red Arrow) has Targets to himself and he's not even one of the main characters! Not fair!**

**(Oops, starting to sound as whiny as Klarion. LOL)**

* * *

><p>Faraway, on a distant, unknown and unnamed island, azure-blue waves splashed onto the pale golden sand under the cover of darkness and in the white light of the moon, emitting a vibe of mystery about the island. Wild trees grew into a forest in the middle of the island, surrounded by fine grains of sand. There were no inhabitants, no people living on this beautiful island. There wasn't even anybody on the island, yet alone anyone living on it. Except for one.<p>

In a clearing in the heart of the forest, a pale, thin boy was standing with his pet cat, his skin looking even paler in the soft glow of the moon. His dark brown, almost black, eyes surveyed his surroundings with what one might describe as boredom. His mop of black hair was neatly combed and was shaped like there were two devil horns protruding from his head. The cat, standing by the boy's side, was small and ginger-furred with reddish-orange rune-like stripes running through his body, his crimson eyes glowing in the moonlight. Klarion Bleak was the boy's name and his ever-faithful companion was Teekl, his familiar.

Klarion took something out from his suit pocket. It was a golden pocket watch. Klarion opened it and checked the time. "He's late," he muttered absent-mindedly as he let Teekl hop into his arms. Normally, Klarion would be having what Teekl called a 'temper tantrum' but somehow, Klarion could never get mad at the person his was waiting for. Never.

Klarion looked at the inscription carved onto the other side of the pocket watch. The words glimmered in the light and Klarion snapped the watch shut.

"Master Klarion," a soft, gentle voice said as a figure of an elderly man stepped into the light. He was slightly balding and the word 'elderly' would really be exaggerating it. He wasn't _that _old, but old enough. He had a perfect posture as he bowed low to Klarion. "Forgive me for my late arrival."

"It's alright, Larine," Klarion waved the apology aside, something he didn't do to anyone else but the man, who so happened to be his personal butler.

Larine glanced around warily. "Come now, Master Klarion. We must leave immediately. Your brother is expecting you soon."

Klarion retained a tight hold on Teekl as Larine firmly gripped his arm and they teleported out of the island. Out of Earth. Out of that dimension. And into a world that was so familiar to them. Their home and birth-place – Kard Thear.

Kard Thear was a dark world where Witch Boys and Girls lived. It was a world where Sorcerers and Sorceress' inhabited and where the Mystic Arts thrived.

Klarion, Larine and Teekl were teleported in front of a giant castle. The guards at the main doors immediately parted to let them through. The trio walked through the Great Doors into the Throne Room. A large golden throne emitting a dark aura was seated on top of a small flight of steps at the end of the long room. Normally, the Throne Room would be filled with lots of other people bustling about but it was deserted except for a boy sitting on the throne.

The boy resembled Klarion a lot but was taller than him and was much more well-built. And unlike Klarion, the boy had a cheery_ smile _on his face – something that would tell you in an instant that either that the person witnessing that was mental, the person he saw was a bubbly Klarion clone or Klarion was extremely ill, as in delusional ill.

"Klarion," they boy smiled. "How are you, little brother?"

"Busy," Klarion responded. "Now, Zeriley, would you care to inform me on what occasion you, on such a short notice, had so unceremoniously dragged me home?" Around his brother, Klarion was more conscious of his behaviour and tried to reduce his childish attitude a bit to prove to Zeriley that he could mange on his own.

Zeriley stood up from the throne and went over to the dining table that had appeared out of thin air and sat down, gesturing for Klarion and Larine to do the same. Once Klarion and Larine were seated, Zeriley began, "Well, Klarion, you know how my concern about your well-fare and safety has increased ever since Cramien… died."

Klarion did know. Cramien had been Klarion's second brother and after he died, Zeriley seemed to have taken it upon himself to make it his personal mission that Klarion was kept safe at all costs. It was also around the same time that Zeriley ascended the throne because their parents had been so traumatised by Cramien's death that they had retreated to the farthest rooms of the Castle to wallow in misery. Seeing that his over-protective brother had been so busy at the time, Klarion took the chance to escape and go to Earth to cause chaos. It seemed that Zeriley had finally taken note of all his…mischief on Earth, for the lack of a better word.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have a few… enemies on Earth." _A few? _Klarion thought. _You've got to be joking. _"And I personally don't feel very comfortable leaving you in a world with so many opponents. I know that you want to prove yourself to father but please do them in less…rash methods. I would like my favourite and not to mention last brother back alive, please, not six feet under."

"So what are you suggesting, Zeriley?" Klarion struggled to not sound impatient.

Sensing Klarion's annoyance, his brother looked at him straight in the eye as he announced, "You're staying here."

Klarion instantly turned from trying to impress Zeriley to his usual whiny behaviour. "What? But Zeriley! I can handle myself! You don't control me! Larine! Make Zeriley see sense!"

Larine could only shake his head. "I apologise, Master Klarion. But Master Zeriley only wishes for your good health and we only want you safe."

"You're _both _in on this?" Klarion asked, incredulous. "Zeriley! I have things to do on Earth and I don't see why I need to come home!"

His brother sighed. "Please Klarion. Just for a while until we…deal with your adversaries."

"No, it is _my _game and I clearly want to _win_ at it. Those incompetent super-_heroes _are just little plastic toys to play with and to throw away at any time. Don't try to ruin _my _fun, Zeriley!"

"You see this as a mere game, Klarion," Zeriley said tiredly. "But this could be a matter of life and death if you are not properly protected. You _will _stay in the Castle as long as needed and there is no changing my mind."

Klarion got up in a huff and stomped out of the room in a fit of pique, heading towards his bedroom. Zeriley and Larine could only watch as they pray that Klarion's anger at them would soon wear off, no matter how highly doubtful it seemed to be. Klarion could hold a grudge for a _very _long time and not many people lived to see the end of his wrath.

As Klarion continued his enraged path to his room, Teekl tried to reason with him. _Master, please, it's not so bad. Besides, the food here is _much_ better than on Earth._

_But what makes Zeriley think that he can boss me around? _Klarion fumed, throwing the door to his room open and stalking inside, slamming the door with a loud 'bang'. _I know he's the Ruler of Kard Thear, but I've have enough of people telling me _what_ to do, what _not_ to do and _how_ to do it! _Slams and the breaking of antique – and not to mention expensive – furniture could be heard as Klarion flung anything he could get hold of into a wall.

_It's not fair, _Klarion sulked as he used magic to repair the furniture before repeatedly throwing it at the wall opposite him. If the furniture were alive, you would see the whole wall covered in blood-stains as if a toddler had dipped his fingers in red paint and splattered it all over the wall. _I don't get to have any fun._

_Yes, Master, _Teekl said. _But at least now you wouldn't have to deal with those annoying pesky 'Young Justice' kids. Not to mention, didn't you always complain that the Light always bosses you around because you were the youngest? Now you wouldn't have their stinky breaths breathing down your neck at meetings._

_I guess that's one good thing about this arrangement, _Klarion grudgingly admitted. _But I'm _still _not going to forgive Zeriley so easily. _

_Of course, Master, _Teekl said, noticing that Klarion had left Larine out. He could never stay mad at his childhood butler. _Just please get some sleep. It's late and tomorrow is a big day. Besides, I think the furniture has endured enough torture today._

Repairing the furniture and using magic to place them back in their proper places, Klarion got onto the bed. With that twisted smile of his etched on his pale features, Klarion went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… how was it? I hope I got the characterisations of the characters right. Actually, I hope I got the characterisations of <strong>_**Klarion **_**right because he's the only one in the cartoon that actually has a speaking role. I hope it was up to expectations.**

**Anyways, maybe some of you are wondering how to pronounce some of the names of Klarion's relatives and butler. **

**Zeriley is pronounced as Ze (rhymes with 'the')-Riley (as in the name 'Riley')**

**Larine is pronounced as La (yes, as in the singing 'la, la, la')-Rin**

**Cramien is pronounced as Cra (as in the 'cra' of 'crave')-Mien (as in the 'mien' of the name 'Damien')**

**Hope this clears it up! Has anyone noticed the name of the world 'Kard Thear'? If you did, you would have known it was an anagram for the words 'Dark Earth'. Anyways, please review because that will inspire me to write more and you'll get more updates! 'Till next time!**

**Latios963**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hope you enjoy this!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice so please stop reminding me!**

**For those who have put my story on 'Story Alert', you would know that this is actually a duplicate of the previous second chapter. I had just read through this chapter and realized, to my utmost mortification, that there were a few…errors in the chapter and went to fix it up. However, none of the ideas had changed in the slightest. Thanks for understanding! **

The next day started off with an absolute disaster. But then again, when was there a time when _Klarion, _Lord of _Chaos_, decided to _not _cause pandemonium and panic? Besides, it was not really so destructive that it had set everyone on the edge like the other times he showed his trademark chaos.

It was just a simple fire that had caused half of the kitchen wing to burst into flames. But in the end, no one was hurt and that was the important part, right? For all the other times Klarion caused trouble, at least _one _person would get hurt. For the Helmet of Fate incident, Kent Nelson had died. For the one with the Earth splitting into two, Zatara had been taken as host by Nabu. So, frankly Klarion felt that such a fuss should not be made. Of course, no one knew it was him who caused the fire.

After that 'accident', Klarion decided that that was enough mayhem for the morning and headed to the Dining Room. He wasn't feeling so angry at Zeriley anymore. No, the thrill of pulling off the fire had satisfied him and he wasn't angry at his brother so much. However, that did _not _mean he wouldn't use Zeriley's 'kidnapping' to his advantage when needed.

Klarion and Teekl had been up earlier way than any of Kard Thear's ministers to cause trouble but by the time the time he got to the Dining Room, the ministers were already at the table, chatting to each other about either work or personal matters. Zeriley was at the head of the table. Smiling at his brother, Zeriley welcomed Klarion to the table as Klarion took his place on the seat on Zeriley's right while Teekl lay on a velvet cushion next to him, sipping bowls of milk and eating plates of fish.

"How was your experience on Earth?" Zeriley asked. No one other than Klarion had ever been to Earth. Larine didn't count because he had only come to collect Klarion. The ministers stopped their discussions and looked at Klarion eagerly. To their utter surprise, Klarion didn't seem uncomfortable with the keen stares of the adults in the room. Being the youngest member of a criminal organization – namely the Light – who held multiple meetings every month, Klarion had been used to older people staring at him.

"It was…entertaining," Klarion said. "The life-style is confusing and much more different. There the people knew nothing of magic." This statement drew gasps from everyone in the room.

"No magic?" Zeriley's eyes were wide. "How do the people live?"

"They have this subject known as 'science' to replace magic. There are three main components to it. To them, 'physics' is the study of forces and you wouldn't _believe _what kind of theories those Earthlings make up to replace the fundamental laws of magic. Their 'chemistry' is actually like potions-brewing but with many limits. Really, those Earthlings don't know how _much _they don't know. And they _still _think that they know everything!"

Klarion's whiny tone was surfacing and Zeriley was reminded of the Klarion he had known as a child and smiled to know that his brother's childish ways were not at all gone.

Teekl mewed softly, telling Klarion something. _Klarion, _he whined, _you didn't tell them about you being a villain and the Young Justice._

_I don't have to tell them everything about my life, _Klarion said,_ besides, if I tell them, that'll make Zeriley want to keep me at the Castle even more._

_If you say so._

"What did you do while on Earth?" Zeriley asked.

Klarion mustered an 'innocent' smile and said, "Things."

"What things?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff as in things."

"What stuff as in things?" Klarion could tell that Zeriley was getting frustrated.

"Things as in stuff."

"Just answer the question already!" Zeriley yelled.'

"Temper, temper," Klarion said silkily.

Zeriley sighed. Yep, Klarion had _not _changed one bit. He was still an annoying brat.

"Brat," Zeriley said.

"Now you're starting to sound like Nabu," Klarion muttered absent-mindedly.

Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have gained Superboy's super-hearing at that moment and Zeriley asked, "Who's Nabu? Your friend?"

Klarion stared at his brother incredulously. _Friend? More like ultimate enemies_. Zeriley caught the stare and said, "I take that as a no." Fortunately, he did not delve into the topic any further because if he did, Klarion would be forced to answer truthfully because he simply couldn't lie to his brother – not tell, yes, but outwardly lie, definitely not – and Nabu would be dead by tonight. And _no _one but Klarion was to ensure the demise of the Lord of Order. It wasn't any fun and besides, Klarion badly wanted to be the one would kill Nabu. Besides, didn't he want to show Zeriley that he could be _independent_? Sending a murderous big brother after Nabu would _not _be demonstrating that.

A long silence followed as the people in the room continued eating their breakfast. Klarion resisted groaning. Teekl had finished his meal and was bored out of his mind. So naturally, he started a conversation with his master. Well, more of long-winded, seeming-to-go-on-for-eons _lecture_. Lecture about what? You may ask. Well, actually anything that Klarion had done in the past even though he had lectured him a thousand times about some of those things, anyway. Teekl liked to pass the time that way.

_Teekl…_Klarion mentally groaned. _Stop it please._

_Why? _Sometimes, Teekl could be _so _annoying.

_Because I tell you to._

_Master… _Teekl whined.

_Shut it, Teekl._

_But Master… _the whining didn't stop.

_I told you to stop._

_But you act like this all the time…_

Silence followed as Klarion suddenly said out loud, "I'm not that bad."

Many heads turned towards him. "You're not that bad in what?" Zeriley asked, amused by Klarion's sudden outburst.

"It's Teekl," Klarion replied shortly before turning to glare at the cat next to him.

"What did he do?" Zeriley asked.

"Being whiny and saying that's how I act," Klarion whined.

"You're doing it," his brother pointed out.

"Oh shut it," Klarion snapped and returned to what seemed to be his staring contest with Teekl when actually they were attacking each other with words telepathically like a Klarion-and-Nabu battle. Except that Teekl is not a good guy.

The room remained silent as the other occupants watched Klarion 'fight it out' with his pet. They couldn't really tell who was winning and was watching with confused expressions as the cat's eyes narrowed at his master. He gave an indignant _meowrrp_ and lay fully down on the cushion, trying to ignore his fuming master.

"Your cat has a lot of attitude," Zeriley commented.

"I know," Klarion sighed. "Maybe a little too much."

**I seriously do **_**not **_**know why I wrote this chapter. It's basically just for laughs (I hope) before a real plot can take place and I guess I wrote it to kind of show you how Klarion is adapting being home.**

**Anyway, please review so that'll encourage me to update sooner! I know I was seriously encouraged by my first two reviews and that inspired me to write this. **

**Special thanks to JanelleL and an anonymous person called Reader. You have really inspired me and thank you very much!**

**Latios963**


End file.
